


Nourishment

by Anonymous



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Humans were really onto something with this whole 'breakfast in bed' deal.
Relationships: Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru/Mika Anderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous, Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Nourishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsolitaParvaPuella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/gifts).



Matthew's eyes opened drowsily as they adjusted to the early morning light.

He hadn’t been sleeping, exactly - incubi didn’t need to rest their bodies in that way, especially when a plentiful source of energy was close at hand.

Said energy source was currently curled up beside him in bed, sleeping peacefully and clad in nothing more than a lace-edged white nightie. A hunger pang wracked through him, and paused to grimace before taking a finger and using it to slip the strap of her garment down her shoulder, taking a teensy nip of energy as he grazed her skin. He felt a bit guilty for desiring even more from her after all they had done the previous night. Things had gotten...a bit rough, but in his defense, how was he to be prepared for her showing up at the dinner table in a short skirt with no panties?

“Would you like an appetizer?” she’d asked coquettishly, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated, un-Mikaish way that made him amused and aroused all at once. He’d guided her to place her hands flat on the table as he dropped his glamour and took her in one stroke, relishing how wet she already was. She gasped at the intrusion, his hands gripping hard at her waist as he thrust in and out of her, bent as they were over the table where they had shared so many wholesome memories with their family and friends. They reached climax together all too quickly; Mika’s legs shook as she pulled apart from him, crossing them as she sat down and bit her lip to hide her mischievous smile. 

He had always been powerless in the face of Mika’s teasing. For him, the daily urge to ease her legs apart and flick his tongue against her clit was one he couldn’t resist. He had become so needy, and it was all thanks to this nice girl from Chicago. 

Even before convincing his brothers to leave the Abyssal Plains behind, Zacaeru had been excited by the prospect of sampling mortal cuisine.

Harold Anderson had told them that the human world was filled with countless delicious taste sensations. Everything they’d tried so far had certainly backed up his words: fresh ripe strawberries from the farmer’s market, deep dish pizza, rose-hued latte’s from the Pink Lady café - he had practically inhaled every scrumptious morsel. 

But one thing their benefactor failed to mention was that the most satisfying food of all was the man’s own granddaughter.

“Take my energy anytime you need it, Matthew,” she told him once they’d made it official, clasping his hands in hers and giving him the sweetest smile. “I trust you.” She was so naive. Ever since that first day when, like an innocent lamb, she’d given them all a taste of her energy - it was like she had no idea that the temptation of her body was sending all five of them into an infernal frenzy. After just one day with her, Matthew was desperate for more. 

In the end, he was more surprised than anyone that she had chosen him out of the smorgasbord of fuckboys he and his brothers comprised. Truly, the runt of the litter had gotten the last laugh. 

Was that why she had picked him? Because he could satisfy her sweet tooth? If so, Matthew was glad he had learned all those recipes. It was so easy to make her smile with the promise of homemade cupcakes or one of his other signature baked treats. She was always delighted with his creations whether they be mundane or magical. Even Simon Tabby’s malevolent presence did not distress her unduly. 

And now each day, he alone was free to take his fill from her warm, willing body. In all his 116 years of existence, the demon Zacaeru had never eaten so well. 

He’d barely been able to keep himself together until they finished their dessert, wasting no time in teleporting them to the bedroom the second Mika had placed the last plate in the dishwasher. He’d been happy to return her impetuousness with his own, and by the end of the night, she was left on cloud nine as the pleasant ache of rigorous lovemaking coursed through her body. Matthew’s instincts had urged him to take even more energy from her, but he couldn’t bring himself to drain her so much that it would be impossible to cuddle and laugh together afterward. 

He felt differently now that the hunger was resurging. Breakfast would be the sweet taste of her morning arousal. It was the most important meal of the day, or so he’d been taught by Mika. She had assured him that it was more than fine to take a bit of energy from her before she’d reached a state of wakefulness, and today he would take her at her word. 

It was convenient that she hadn’t bothered to put her panties back on last night. Following a plaintive kiss on her lips, he clamored over her flushed body and reached between her legs, teasing her wet folds and sinking his digits into her hot core. He thrust in and out of her before bringing his fingers to her lips and having her taste herself. 

She gasped when he found her sensitive spot, but her voice turned to moans as he continued his ministrations, taking his mouth to cover the warmth between her thighs. 

He simply loved it when she reached down to fondle the short, faun-like spikes jutting out from his forehead. The protrusions looked rather striking - ebony-black prongs tipped in brilliant lapis - but in fact that particular feature of his body had been a source of ridicule for much of his life. She had never been told that in the demon world, the length of your horns was a measurement of virility deemed even more important than dick size. But she clearly loved him just as he was. 

“You’re so adorable Matthew,” she murmured as she stroked him. Becoming more bold, he felt her lean over and give a brief lick before sucking the tip of his horn, the sensation of it almost made him lose it then and there. 

“Naughty girl.” How he loved her. 

She often liked to be the one top since their first time together, but this time Matthew wanted to be completely in control of their movements. He raised his head and got into position, rucking up the fabric of her nightie, teasing her gently with the tip of his cock before entering her fully.

“Your body is so eager for me...” Matthew couldn’t help sounding pleased with himself. 

“Ahh...Matthew! Zacaeru...” her voice trailed off as his powers washed over her, drawing out her energy and absorbing it into himself. Her eyes closed and only quiet, gentle moans could be heard as he fucked her on the silken sheets of her bed.

Each and every day she let him gorge himself on her lust, and every time it became harder to pull himself away. Was there anything in the universe as sweet and decadent as the body of a human? He couldn’t imagine it. He growled her name as he peaked, spilling his demon seed freely, knowing no fruit would come of their union unless he willed it. 

“Better now?” She held him close as he flopped over her, spent and exhausted, tilting his head so as not to gore her with his horns. 

“I’m up for seconds,” he replied with cocky grin as he settled against her back, kissing her neck and inhaling her scent.

Mika giggled at the sensation and sighed happily as he ran his fingertips over her sensitive flesh. She turned and kissed his jawbone as she lovingly caressed his face. 

“I promise you’ll never go hungry as long as I’m here.”


End file.
